As the easy-to-access and easy-to-produce hydrocarbon resources have been depleted over the last century, more and more difficult wells remain. Moreover, the world's hydrocarbon demand is continuously growing. Meeting this demand requires development of more advanced recovery procedures, one of which is the steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) application. SAGD addresses the mobility problem of the heavy oil wells by injection of high pressure and high temperature steam, which reduces viscosity of the oil and allows easy extraction. This injection is performed from a wellbore (injector) that is drilled in parallel to the producing well (producer) at a distance in the order of a few meters from each other. The placement of the injector needs to be achieved with very small margin in distance, since getting it too close would expose the producing well to very high pressure and temperature, and getting it too far would reduce efficiency of the process. It is well known that traditional surveying techniques suffer from a widening cone of uncertainty as the well gets longer and they cannot achieve the precision in placement that is required.